


Verde oscuro, casi pardo

by Adhara



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton, St Clare's - Enid Blyton
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, First Kiss, Hats
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que Claudina recibe un paquete por correo la sala común termina hecha un desastre. Gladys se encarga de recogerla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verde oscuro, casi pardo

**Author's Note:**

> Me di cuenta tras terminarlo que Daphne iba a Torres de Malory, pero preferí dejarlo así. Digamos que se cambió de curso.

La recepción de un paquete dirigido a Claudina siempre era un motivo de alboroto en la sala común, de saltos sobre las butacas que crujían y gritos excitados a medida que los regalos empezaban a aterrizar en el suelo o sobre los regazos de las chicas más cercanas. Las más deportistas solían arrugar la nariz ante tanto chillido por un par de orejeras nuevas de la más suave piel de marta o los chocolates franceses, aunque los disfrutasen como cualquiera cuando Claudina, siempre generosa y chispeante, empezaba a hacer circular las cajas.

Como la muchacha francesa pasaba las vacaciones de Navidad en el Santa Clara con su tía y su hermana Antoinette, los paquetes en aquellas fechas solían estar repletos de golosinas y deliciosos ejemplos de la moda parisina para colegialas. No había artículo que Claudina dejase de recibir. Aquella tarde Isabel y Patricia compartían con Janet el sillón de orejas más cercano a la chimenea, aunque no dejaban de empujarse, y Doris dejó de revolver entre la colección de discos para acercarse curiosa. La propia hermana de Claudina se encontraba allí, disfrutando del privilegio de por una vez poder campar a sus anchas por la sala común de las mayores sin que nadie la empujase al pasillo.

El sonido del papel de estraza y la cuerda desbaratándose bajo las manos delicadas de Claudina atraía a las chicas como moscas a un tarro de miel. Pronto Janet había enviado a Isabel al suelo, junto a la mesa, golpeándola con la cadera, y Pat se reía a carcajadas intentando no seguir el mismo camino que su melliza. Incluso Sheila e Hilaria abandonaron sus libros momentáneamente, la primera tratando de que su interés no fuera demasiado obvio y la segunda disfrutando serenamente del alboroto.

-¿Han vuelto a enviarte esos bombones de trufa, Claudina? -preguntó Alison irrumpiendo a la carrera a través de la puerta, los rizos permanentados apenas una semana antes bailándole libres de las coletas que se veía obligada a usar durante las horas lectivas. Tras ella entró la Honorable Angela, su linda nariz alzada en un gesto de indiferencia hacia la desesperante francesita y su caja de baratijas.

-Alison, no seas vulgar, te saldrán granos si sigues comiendo tanto chocolate -anunció en su educado tono de voz. Las chicas, de buen humor como estaban, ni siquiera consideraron necesario mortificar a Alison al respecto. Sólo Claudina se echó a reir con sus carcajadas suaves y extranjeras.

-Oh Angela, siento que te "sucedegg" eso la última vez con mis dulces. A partir de ahora le pediré a _maman_ que mande menos, no me agradaría sentirme culpable. -La inocencia de Claudina al hablar contrastaba bastante con el brillo divertido de sus ojos, divertido y triunfante, cuando Angela alzó todavía más su nariz y tras agarrar su labor del armario tomó asiento en la esquina más alejada de la habitación. Nada en el mundo podría hacer a esa descarada sentirse culpable, eso seguro.

Alison la siguió fielmente, aunque para regocijo de sus primas lo hizo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Oh Claudina! ¿Cuánto piensas hacernos esperar, malvada? -exclamó Isabel finalmente. Claudina y ella tenían la misma constitución y disfrutaba enormemente los momentos en los que le tendía una nueva chaqueta o abrigo para comprobar el efecto.

A Claudina debió parecerle que se había hecho de rogar bastante porque en cuestión de segundos se había desecho de envoltorio, cordel y cinta, revelando los contenidos pulcramente dispuestos en su papel de seda, meras formas irreconocibles esperando a las manos de su dueña. Sobre todos ellos descansaba un sobre color crema cuya única marca era el nombre "Claudine" en exquisita caligrafía. Los ojos curiosos y brillantes de Claudina lo observaron un instante antes de apartarlo a un lado sin demasiado interés y volverse hacia el papel de seda, prometedor y crujiente. Algunas de las muchachas incluso aplaudieron cuando el primer envoltorio reveló varios botes de marrón glacé.

Pronto la habitación pareció quedarse pequeña para tal cantidad de dulces, muchachas pidiendo entre risas una prueba de este o aquel manjar y las exclamaciones de admiración ante el despliegue de cintas para el pelo, sombreros para las excursiones y toda clase de labores delicadas para los que los franceses muestran tanto esmero. Aquel era el momento en que chicas como Maribel o Margery, indiferentes por completo a los supuestos encantos de camisas, puntillas y lazos, se retiraban entre sonrisas de permisiva complicidad para ver si aún estaban a tiempo de una partida de tenis clandestina o una rápida visita a los establos antes de acostarse. Educadas en lo que Claudine llamaba "la manera inglesa", esas chicas sencillas y rubicundas no conseguían comprender qué misterio podía llevar a alguien a preferir sentarse a admirar una funda de cojín antes que salir a dar un vigorizante paseo por el campo. Preferían dejar a sus compañeras disfrutar de la locura de sombrereras y medias.

Dicha locura alcanzó su punto álgido cuando en el fondo de la caja, plegado con mimo, hizo su aparición un precioso camisón de dormir con sus pantaletes y gorro a juego, en un tono azul tan suave que parecía blanco ante las llamas de la chimenea y de tejido tan precioso que las propias llamas parecían suficiente para hacerlo ondular. Incluso Angela pareció interesada en ese momento, como siempre que algo evidentemente caro hacía su aparición.

-¡Oooooooh, _laisse-moi de l'essayer, grande soeur_! - Y antes de que las mejores estudiantes pudieran descifrar su exclamación, Antoinette se había hecho con la prenda y emprendía una huida entre carcajadas camino del pasillo. Claudina parpadeó y al instante salía corriendo tras su hermana pequeña, y en pocos segundos la habitación se había vaciado, tras unos momentos de confusión, gritos urgentes y empujones cuando todas las chicas trataron de salir por la puerta a la vez, impacientes por no perderse ni un segundo del enfrentamiento fraternal.

No todas, sin embargo. Gladys había observado la escena con curiosidad pero sin atreverse a salir de las sombras junto a la librería, sonriendo cuando las chicas hacían un comentario gracioso y participando de los dulces, pero el alboroto repentino la había pillado desprevenida y ahora se sentiría fuera de lugar, en caso de seguir a Antoinette y sus perseguidoras hasta los pasillos de las pequeñas. Además podía notar el dolor de cabeza de aquella mañana volviendo, la razón por la que no había acompañado a Mirabel a las pistas como de costumbre. En su lugar se puso en pie con cuidado de no pisar los regalos ni el papel de seda, colocándolo todo en la caja para que las demás no lo pisaran cuando volvieran. Además, se dio cuenta al reparar en el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, faltaba poco para las ocho y no quería que Claudina se llevase una reprimenda por dejar la sala común hecha un desastre cuando era la hora de dormir. Su labor de limpieza le llevó incluso hasta la ventana, pues hasta allí habían llegado algunos artículos debido al ímpetu de sus compañeras, tanto de Claudina como presentes en la sala común. Gladys ordenó labores, libros y periódicos, y se inclinó con cierto respeto a recoger un sombrero que Claudina parecía haber despreciado. Carecía del brillo de los demás artículos en la caja, tratándose de un modelo muy parecido al del uniforme, aunque le bastó cerrar los dedos en torno al ala para notar el tacto propio de un tejido de calidad. De color verde oscuro, casi pardo, y una hermosa cinta verde clara rodeándolo, y una única pluma sencilla como simple adorno, Gladys lo observó con tímido anhelo. Era el sombrero de Claudina, claro, pero Claudina lo había dejado en el suelo y de todos modos Gladys no quería quedárselo, en lo más mínimo. Dirigió una mirada de precaución a la puerta, al pasillo a oscuras. ¿Se atrevería? Sólo unos segundos, decidió, y le temblaban los dedos al colocarse el sombrero en la cabeza.

La imagen de la ventana le devolvió a una Gladys que no parecía ella misma a través de los copos de nieve y la oscuridad de los árboles cercanos. Todo eso se juntaba para crear un reflejo confuso, y se tocó la mejilla para comprobar que era ella. Resultaba tan distinto de llevar de su gastado sombrero del uniforme... Se sentía una extraña, y a Gladys no le gustaba lo extraño. Le gustaba el sombrero pero no tanto las sensaciones que traía. Aquellos artículos eran para muchachas más atrevidas, como Claudina, y procedió a quitárselo.

-No te queda mal, deberías comprarte uno parecido. -En el primer momento el simple hecho de oir una voz la sobresaltó tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para que el corazón dejase de latirle en la garganta. Al volverse, haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura, se encontró con que Daphne abandonaba el umbral de la sala comun para acercarse, dirigiendo apenas un vistazo a la caja de nuevo ordenada -. Si quieres puedo acompañarte el sábado, tengo que mandar unas cartas.

-Me has asustado -admitió Gladys bajando la vista al sombrero. Con Daphne podía admitir esa clase de actitudes que las otras chicas encontraban divertidas o ridículas. Daphne cuando se reía lo hacía porque las cosas le hacían gracia, nunca porque alguien fuera torpe o echara de menos su casa, como Gladys se había visto obligada a reconocer en el primer curso.

Daphne llegó a su altura y observó el oscuro exterior de Cornualles con las manos cruzadas a la espalda, balanceándose de manera que su falda hizo un sonido susurrante contra las medias.

-Vaya, lo siento... -Volvió su atención a Gladys y cuando sonrió se le marcaron los hoyuelos. Daphne era tan bonita que Gladys siempre se preguntaba por qué era amable con ella cuando podría portarse como Angela y aún así ser adorada por gente inocente y honrada como Alison. Al lado de sus rizos rubios y los ojos azules Gladys siempre se sentía morena y sosa, con un atisbo de vanidad insatisfecha -. Vuelve a ponértelo.

-¿Qué...? No, no, no -negó Gladys azorada, cayendo a la vez en la cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Gladys durante más tiempo del que era necesario y de que todavía tenía un sombrero que no era suyo aferrado en las manos.

-Ay, venga -insistió Daphne, arrancándole el sombrero con firmeza aunque sin arrugarlo.

Era un poco más baja que Gladys pero no tuvo problema para colocárselo con pericia, más que la propia Gladys, que observó de reojo en la ventana que ahora parecía quedarle un poco mejor. Cuando Daphne alargó la mano para desatarle el pelo, recogido en una cola de caballo en la nuca, Gladys sintió un escalofrío parejo a la sensación extraña de los largos mechones castaños derramándose sobre sus hombros. Cuando miró a Gladys otra vez reparó por primera vez en la manera en que los labios de su compañera se abrían a medias sin decir nada, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión de concentración intensa de la que se habían borrado los hoyuelos.

-Te queda mejor que a Claudina. -En la voz grave de Daphne, con su ligero acento londinense, las palabras sonaron aterciopeladas y actuaron como un bálsamo en la maltrecha vanidad femenina de Gladys, que nunca había recibido demasiados cumplidos. O los había recibido de su madre, que era una mujer dulce y sencilla, en nada parecida a la energía de hada traviesa que Daphne parecía expeler.

-Yo... graci... -comenzó Gladys, y se interrumpió. De repente Daphne estaba cerca, muy cerca, y Gladys no sabía si se estaba acercando ella, cayendo por el peso del sombrero ajeno y la culpabilidad que ocultaba en su pluma solitaria, o si Daphne se estaba adelantando y aumentando en estatura.

Y aún así Gladys tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que aquello era un beso. Quizá porque se notaba febril y el calor de los labios de Daphne no ayudaba a disipar aquella nube en su cabeza o porque se resistía a darse cuenta, mientras abría la boca en un gesto reflejo e inspiraba un aliento que no era el suyo, que olía a chocolate, y una saliva que no era la suya y sabía a azúcar y regalos de Navidad. Para cuando la vergüenza y la emoción, y la incredulidad y toda una gama de emociones dieron la voz de alerta, cada una había vuelto a su posición original, y los gritos en el pasillo anunciaban la venida de un batallón triunfante, Claudina a la cabeza, el camisón en las manos alzadas sobre su cabeza como la bandera de un ejército enemigo. Y mientras Daphne se unía a la celebración de la victoria Gladys les dio la espalda, preguntándose preocupada si lo que acababa de suceder había sido real o sólo un reflejo engañoso sobre una chica con un sombrero robado.


End file.
